


[Podfic] Something We Were Withholding Made Us Weak

by triedunture



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Baking, Cohabitation, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Post-Canon, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 04:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19995859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triedunture/pseuds/triedunture
Summary: "Yes, exactly. Retire." Aziraphale reaches for the last remaining tartlet brimming with summer berries. "Somewhere along the south coast, perhaps."Or: Crowley and Aziraphale learn to move in tandem.(as read by the author)





	[Podfic] Something We Were Withholding Made Us Weak

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Something We Were Withholding Made Us Weak](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19839451) by [triedunture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triedunture/pseuds/triedunture). 



[Download from Dropbox here.](https://www.dropbox.com/s/fk49i2ed5291y48/01%20Something%20We%20Were%20Withholding%20Made%20Us%20Weak.mp3?dl=0)

Alternatively:

[Stream or download the mp3 here on Google Drive.](https://drive.google.com/file/d/10-Taxc-XLeKs7YNb4gA3AeQnLV-kUgWU/view)

You may receive a message saying the file is too large for Google Drive to scan for viruses. I promise you the file is A-OK! It's just a big 'un.

**Author's Note:**

> The New York street noises are an added bonus free of charge!
> 
> I did not attempt a British accent so you're welcome! 
> 
> If you enjoyed this podfic, please leave a comment or share it with someone who might enjoy it. I would really appreciate it. Thank you!


End file.
